New Year's Legend
by TheKurot
Summary: Its a myth that whoever you kiss on New Years becomes your life partner. Is that the reason why all of Tsuna's guardians are after his kiss? All27: 6927, 8027, Slight 5927, Slight Lambo27,Ryohei27 and eventual 1827.


A/N: Happy New years! This is a fic to celebrate the 2009. Enjoy! ~

"Talking"

'Mostly Thinking'

_Italian Speech_

Oh yes! This is an All27 story. **But it is an eventual 1827 fic.**

**Well I'll be! Threes even a little Lambo27! Ew…**

--

When the school bell rang, announcing the end of classes, Tsuna raised his arms in triumph. Since school was out of the way, he could finally spend the three-day vacation hanging with his friends and family. The second day into the break was the New Years, where he would be spending a whole day with his guardians.

Reborn had told him about the get together the day before, as he was getting ready for bed.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Reborn, what are you gonna do on New Years?" Tsuna stared at his tutor, who was polishing his guns. Reborn didn't even look up._

"_I know what you're going to do Tsuna." He stated while changing the gun, "You're going to Italy, where-_

"_-I'll be fighting another boss, COME ON!" Tsuna swiftly caught onto Reborn's sentence, clutching his head. "Reborn, it's only been 2 months since the future incident and I'm really tired of-_

_This time Reborn cut off Tsuna's sentence except he cut it off with a kick to his head._

"_Baka-Tsuna. Let me finish my sentence. You are going to Italy tomorrow with your family to celebrate New Years. There, you'll stay at a hotel, were you and your family will stay." Reborn finished polishing his guns and started to change. _

"_Hm…okay." Tsuna thought, rubbing his cheek, "So, mom and dad and me?" Tsuna felt another blow to his other cheek. "Ow! Reborn!" _

_Reborn shook his head. "Silly Tsuna, you're grammar is wrong. It is mom, dad, and I (1). Also, not you're immediate family. You and your guardians. Your mom and dad will stay here and celebrate together." Tsuna processed this information as he also began to change. _

"_Alright. When do we leave?"_

-Flashback End-

Tsuna quickly walked towards his house. Reborn told him strictly not to be late and he had four minutes to get there. The rest of the family was supposed to be there by now and the plane left in forty minutes. Tsuna sped up.

On the way, he thought about Kyoko. Tsuna didn't have a crush on her anymore. He realized when he got back from the future that she seemed more like a sister or a friend. So when she asked him out on a date and he declined (and got the entire female student body angry) he didn't feel regret. Word spread quickly that Tsuna refused a date with the most lovable girl in school; another rumor was that he was gay. When a group of guys from his class had asked him, Tsuna cocked his head and thought. He didn't really know. So he shrugged, "Maybe." After that, even though he didn't notice it, many of the boys in his school ended up staring at him.

There was one time that the 'staring' thing had gone too far and one of the boys had cornered him in the restroom. He started getting freaked out by the sight of the panting boy confessing his love to him and tried to politely excuse himself. The schoolboy reacted violently and threw himself onto him. Tsuna cried out for help as he tried to wrestle the teen off. He didn't even know his name. All of a sudden, the weight on top of him lifted.

Kusakabe was there, holding up the now frightened teen.

"Take care of him." Hibari said, stepping into the bathroom. Tsuna was winded from the little struggle and was glad it was over. Kusakabe left and Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him up. Stumbling slightly, Tsuna bowed his head and mumbled out thanks. Hibari patted his head and walked away, leaving Tsuna blushing slightly at the small motion of affection. It was then he realized that he was gay. Gay for Hibari.

When he got there, Tsuna was shocked that there was no one in sight. He cautiously walked around, scared for a lurking tutor in the shadows.

"Ciao-su." A crackling sound that sounded like Reborn made Tsuna jump in fright. He ran into the kitchen where there was a walkie-talkie. Picking it up, he spoke into it, "Hello? Reborn?"

"Ah, Tsuna," The radio spoke, "You have about twenty minutes to get to the airport. You took too long so I just took the rest of the family and left. Your baggage is already here so just start running. Be late and die." That was all the motivation Tsuna needed. He threw down the radio and ran out the door.

--

Gasping for breath, Tsuna ran onto the plane just in time. Glancing at his ticket, Tsuna looked around for the seat 1B. He was in the first class zone like his guardians who were currently not present. Shrugging, he sat down on his seat and snuggled in. Then the pilot's voice came on the speaker.

"Hello passengers, this is Ben your pilot. The flight to France will be slightly bumpy due to a-"

Tsuna shot up in his seat. France!? It had to be a mistake. He tapped a passing flight attendant.

"Uh, excuse me; this is the flight to Italy right? Not France?" Tsuna sounded desperate. The woman smiled and shook her head, unaware of his situation.

"No. This is flight is taking us to France. Please enjoy." She walked away leaving the stunned man to himself. Tsuna gathered his thoughts. Well, that's what he would've been doing if he hadn't run out the supposedly closed and locked plane door.

Tsuna looked fiercely at his ticket. It was flight 6996. Not 9669. How on earth was he supposed to remember that!? He shoved the ticket in his pocket and ran to the front desk. "Where is flight 6996!?" The Vongola boss (for once) left out his civility. The frightened desk worker typed furiously at her computer.

"Um…it's at the seventh gate, but it just boarded its last passenger-"Tsuna ran off before she could finish.

Tsuna arrived at the gate as the gate guarder was beginning to shuffle his papers and leave. Tsuna ran straight up to the man with glaring eyes. "You will let me in on that flight." He said, practically having an asthma attack. The guard cowered and opened the gate at the terrifying sight. Tsuna threw the man his passport and ran in to find the door of the plane still open. Tears of happiness springing into his eyes he ran forward and strode into the first class trying to calm down his breathing. He was greeted with a kick to his head.

"Gah! Reborn!" Tsuna cried. "I went through hell and this is how you treat me!?" Reborn stared at Tsuna with an indifferent look.

"I told you not to be late. Now go to your seat, the plane is about to take off." Tsuna slouched forward and walked towards his seat. Gokudera sprung out of his seat as soon as Tsuna came through the curtain.

"Tenth! I was so worried! Are you okay?" The boss waved carelessly. He plunked down in his aisle seat and turned to who was sitting beside him. He groaned aloud at the sight.

"Oyo, Vongola, is that how you treat your mist guardian~?" Mukuro smiled teasingly.

Tsuna screamed at whoever was up in the sky. As he excused himself to the bathroom, he never noticed eyes following him. He never realized it as he was too dense to, but all his guardians had a small love towards him. All except for Lambo that is. Tsuna was always just so kind and caring that he was hard not to find irresistible.

--

The plane ride was loud. That was the only word for it. Gokudera had gotten in a huge fight with the staff because of his smoke, which let to dynamite. This led to a small fire that caused panic. The lower class passengers had started to freak out and all tried to stuff themselves in the bathroom. The employees had tried to calm them down with paper sacks, which did the trick. Gokudera was banned from plane rides until further notice by Tsuna.

Yamamoto had done nothing but break a window with a baseball. He was sitting next to Lambo on the flight and the little kid had not learned his lesson and asked Yamamoto to play catch with him. Yamamoto had of course agreed and somehow, from his small distance, managed to break the window. This made it very gusty and caused a bigger panic than the dynamite. The workers had covered it up with some sort of tape and told Yamamoto to just watch a movie.

Tsuna didn't even want to think about what Ryohei. He had picked a fight with one of the passengers waiting in line for the bathroom and accidentally broke the bathroom. Now, with only one other bathroom working, everyone was forced to wait twice the time they were supposed to with two working restrooms.

Tsuna counted off from his fingers, Gokudera, Yamamoto which also involved Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro had just annoyed Tsuna to no end especially when the food arrived. Mukuro had repeatedly made Tsuna's food different things with illusions. All of them were nasty, unthinkable foods that made Tsuna have to go to the restroom to puke.

Hibari mostly quiet except for the last hour. He had beaten one of the staff for disturbing his nap and then choked Mukuro from his seat. He sat behind them and had the perfect range of attack. Tsuna was always forced to make Hibari let go so he had gotten no sleep at all, if you can tell what that says. The worker had been traumatized for life.

Needless to say, the aircraft business would be happy to never see them again.

--

Tsuna stretched and walked out of the plane, not noticing the giddy look on the flight attendants. He and his guardians walked in a group to a sign that caught Tsuna's attention. It was large and in large gold writing, in front of a red background. It was in Italian so Tsuna had a hard time reading. He squinted and as he tried to read, his guardians tried not to think about how cute he was.

"Eh…um…T-the legend? Right. The legend has it t-that…has it that to whomever y…you kiss on the be-bell of New Years, is…the person y-you will spend the…rest of you life with!" Tsuna finished and smiled at his guardians. Then he saw a hot chocolate stand and ran towards it. His guardians on the other hand stared at each other.

It was on.

--

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until nightfall. When the sleeping arrangements had to be made Tsuna had a hard time. There were no beds, just futons. There were enough for everybody, of course, but all his guardians wanted to be next to him. Tsuna scratched his head in confusment but then shrugged it away.

Suddenly he had an idea. He laid out all the mattresses and then put the head-resting-parts all in the center of the floor. So, in the end all the heads would be lying somewhat next to each other. His guardians looked at where Tsuna was sitting and ran towards the futons that were the closest to him. Tsuna sighed once again. Then halted everyone with a small yell.

"Hey! Calm down. Lets settle this with…I got it! I'll choose a number in my head, and the ones that are the closest to mine, will sleep next to me!" Tsuna grinned and his family had no choice but to comply. Tsuna bloated his cheeks cutely before nodding and starting.

"Ten, for you Tenth!"

"Hm…it doesn't really matter does it? Ahahaha, I'll choose two."

"Fiiiiiiive Tsuna-nii!"

"Number one to the extreme!"

"Four."

"Six~~"

[The people who are speaking should be self-explanatory.] Tsuna sheepishly held out the number of fingers his number was.

"Yes! Extreme choice Sawada!" Ryohei cheered in victory. Yamamoto pointed to himself.

"Hey Tsuna that means me too right?" Tsuna nodded and Yamamoto cheered with him. The others sulked. As they got ready for bed, another challenge started.

"I want the left side of Tsuna."

"No, I want the left side of Sawada." Tsuna sighed a large and painful sigh.

--

At breakfast everyone was discussing the plans for the day. When Tsuna asked why he hadn't seen Reborn on the plane, Gokudera answered.

"Reborn-san stayed in Japan. He jumped off the plane just as it flew off. Such control!" He shouted with sparkles in his eyes. Tsuna was practically jumping in glee. No Reborn means no trauma! He settled down for a small smile that everyone blushed at the sight of.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, and in remembering the Italian sign, voiced his plans.

"Well, I thought that you guys could have turns hanging out with Tsuna during the day, and at night, he and I could go… do something." He finished. Everyone glared and caught onto the plan.

"What-

"That's a great idea!" Tsuna clapped his hands. His family stared at him disbelieving. "I think that would work! Except, at night, we all gather in here and have a small party, watching the fireworks!" He gave such watering eyes that they had to agree. "Yay! So, who wants to go first?"

All his guardians stood up loudly, with the exception of Lambo, who was eating a candy. Tsuna puffed out his cheeks.

"If you want to leave that badly you can just say so. Then, Lambo will be first." They all started to mentally groan. There plan had backfired! Tsuna began thinking of a number.

"Okay, I just thought of a number between one and twenty. The closest to the number will go first and the farthest will be last." And one by one they all spoke their numbers. "Alright! The order (from first to last) is: Lambo, Onii-san, Mukuro-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san. Right now is…ten o' clock. Each person gets to spend two hours with me-that sounded horrible didn't it- and every two hours we meet back here, okay?" Tsuna finished and looked at everyone who looked different, ranging on what number they got. But, they all nodded and put away their dishes. Then after dressing and brushing their teeth, Tsuna told the guardians to do whatever they wanted and walked out with Lambo.

--

Lambo's time was extremely tiring. They didn't go anywhere specific and Tsuna was just forced into buy candy and grapes. When he got back into the hotel room, he was dragging his feet. Ryohei jumped up and ran out the door with him.

--

Smiled at Ryohei who grinned largely back.

"So Onii-san. What would you like to do?" Tsuna asked while looking around. They were led into a large carnival with millions of things to do. Ryohei pointed to a large rollercoaster. Tsuna gulped and smiled weakly. As the line got shorter and shorter Tsuna got more nervous. He was intensely afraid of rides this huge and scary looking. It was called, 'Ride of Doom.' Fittingly ironic. Soon enough Tsuna was buckled in with Ryohei sitting by him. He was punching the air.

"U-um Onii-san?" Tsuna got Ryohei's attention. "Can I hold your hand? I'm kinda scared of these ri-AHH!" The rollercoaster started, breaking into Tsuna's sentence. He grabbed Ryohei's hand anyways and started yelling while Ryohei secretly grinned to the side.

After the ride Tsuna was shaky and forced onto more rides similar to the one he was just on. All Tsuna's pain was caused by the selfish need of Ryohei. Finally, after five more rides, Ryohei stopped and started to look around other things. Then beamed brightly and dragged Tsuna to the Ferris wheel. Tsuna caught sight of this and started to dig his heels onto the ground.

"Nonononono, Onii-san!" And was pushed onto a cart. "I'm really scared of heights and-"Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's hand and laced his fingers with his. Then showed it to Tsuna.

"Don't worry. See?" Then as the ride proceeded, Tsuna actually enjoyed it.

--

When they got back to the apartment, everyone was still there.

"Aren't you bored? Why do you keep staying here?" Tsuna demanded. Everyone just shrugged. Tsuna sighed and turned to Ryohei. "Thank you Onii-san. I had fun!" And hugged him tightly. Ryohei grinned and smirked at the others. Turning back to Tsuna, he lifted his chin and kissed his nose.

"I also had an extreme time!" Then bounced away into the kitchen. Tsuna blushed red and snatched Mukuro's arm. Leaving, he didn't notice everyone's glare at Ryohei.

--

"Eh…so Mukuro-kun w-what would you like to do?" Tsuna stuttered. He was still slightly shaken up from Ryohei's not so brotherly affections. Mukuro smirked and squatted down. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Get on my back." Mukuro said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Wha-what!? I couldn't do that!" Tsuna blushed and raised his hands. Mukuro turned his head to look at him.

"My legs are getting numb." He half glared. Tsuna stiffened and lowered himself onto the seemingly evil back. Mukuro smirked again to the side and as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck. He draped Tsuna's legs over his arms and started walking.

On the street, Tsuna could've died of embarrassment. People were pointing at them all the time which made Tsuna die of embarrassment.

He dug his face into Mukuro's neck, red in the face. Mukuro chuckled at the adorable action. For the hell of it, he squeezed Tsuna's ass. The people who were pointing before now were either laughing or fainting. Tsuna squealed and accidentally kicked Mukuro in the balls. Tsuna jumped off just in time for the victim to fall, clutching his award winning nuts. He groaned loudly.

Tsuna, blushing a deep red, pouted slightly.

"S-sorry. But why'd you…" Tsuna trailed off. Mukuro just moaned.

--

After Mukuro recovered, he led Tsuna to a restaurant, not wanting to give him piggyback ride. Tsuna didn't stop blushing even as they walked into the Italian restaurant.

"_Welcome. Do you have reservations?" _An Italian waitress met them at a small desk in the front. Tsuna blinked and looked at Mukuro. Mukuro smiled at him and turned to the waitress.

"_Yes. I made reservations for Pineapple and Tuna."_ The waiter gave them the weirdest look. Tsuna gave Mukuro a suspicious glance. He laughed as the waitress led them to a table.

--

After they ate, Mukuro directed Tsuna to a skating shop. Apparently you could rent/sell or buy things that have wheels here. Mukuro went in, after telling Tsuna to stay outside, and came out with two pairs of roller skates, helmets, and hand pads. Looking at them, Tsuna had no idea what they were.

"Um…Mukuro-kun? What are these?" Tsuna voiced his thoughts. Mukuro looked disbelieved.

"Really?" Tsuna nodded. The illusionist chuckled. "Then, put these," He handed Tsuna the roller skates, "on your feet. And the hand pads and helmet are self-explanatory." As they put on their gear, Mukuro leered at Tsuna's backside as he bent over to tie his skates. Tsuna felt his gaze and whipped around to glare at him. Mukuro just laughed.

When they finished, Mukuro had to be seemingly cool and didn't wear the helmet or hand pads, Tsuna wobbled and had to hold onto Mukuro for support. Said person enjoyed the touch and took a hold of his hand.

Once Tsuna seemed stable enough, Mukuro started to pull him forward. That sudden movement caused Tsuna to stumble onto him and cause Mukuro to stumble into a large mud puddle. As they lay there, in a compromising position, Mukuro said something that made Tsuna snap.

"If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask."

--

When Tsuna and Mukuro entered the hotel room, one would have to either laugh or cower. Tsuna was looking vicious, whereas Mukuro had a red hand mark on his left cheek. Tsuna and Mukuro were also slightly dirty. As Tsuna scanned the room, he saw Ryohei beaten up. He didn't want to know. Tsuna sighed.

"Yamamoto-kun. Your turn. Please don't kill me." He stated and walked out. After he and Yamamoto were gone, Hibari turned to Mukuro.

"Do I dare ask?"

--

Tsuna was actually having fun. Yamamoto had brought with him some disguises. And they spent the last hour just talking through them while 'stalking' someone, on either side of the person, they talked through bushes. Tsuna once almost got caught because of Yamamoto saying something ridiculous. He had laughed so hard that he started to cry. Now, they were at the carnival he was at with Ryohei earlier. But, instead of rides, Yamamoto was looking around the tossing games. They probably didn't really have the same affect since for Yamamoto, 'tossing' seemed like the same thing as pitching. Yamamoto got the gleam in his eye and everything would just shatter. Yamamoto had chosen one and paid the fee.

"See anything you like Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him shifting the ball around in his hand. Tsuna looked around the small area and saw a large tuna fish in the corner. He pointed to it, shyly. Yamamoto grinned and nodded. "Alright." With that, he hurled the small ball straight into the bowling pins. They scattered all over the shed and the keeper had to duck-and-cover. Tsuna watched wide-eyed as Yamamoto said a few things and pointed to the tuna. Shakily the man handed it to him, as Yamamoto handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna blushed as he accepted the gift and thanked him.

"Thank y-you Yamamoto-kun." And he meant it. Tsuna had the urge to repay him. He saw a nearby store and rushed to it, excusing himself. Minutes later, he came with a baseball bat and two gloves. He handed a glove to Yamamoto, who was grinning madly. Tsuna smiled back and paced a few feet before throwing a feeble throw. Yamamoto caught it easily.

"Haha, nice throw." Tsuna knew Yamamoto was praising him, but it sounded like an insult. He sweat dropped. "Ready?" Tsuna nodded and stepped back. Yamamoto got the gleam and pitched it with the speed of light. Tsuna held out his glove and shut his eyes.

"Nice! You got it!" Yamamoto ran up to Tsuna. He cracked his eyes open and looked inside his glove.

"Really!? Wow! I caught it!" Tsuna smiled so largely that Yamamoto didn't have the heart to tell him that he went easy on him.

--

At the hotel room, Tsuna entered with Yamamoto and once again, Tsuna looked around.

"How come no one ever leaves?" He sighed into his Tuna plushy. The guardian's gazes snapped toward it.

"What is that?" Mukuro inspected it while scratching his chin.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun wo-won it for me." Tsuna stuttered and blushed cutely. Having a mental nosebleed, everyone glared at Yamamoto.

"Hey Tenth! It's my turn now right?" Gokudera started to put on his jacket. Tsuna nodded and set down his Tuna fish. After Gokudera walked out the door, Tsuna went on the tips of his toes and kissed Yamamoto on his cheek. His eyes widened.

"I had a good time. Really." And then Tsuna left the door leaving a smug yet blushing Yamamoto and three very jealous guardians.

--

"I'm…so…tired." After two hours Tsuna was back into the hotel room, with his soul leaking out of his mouth. Gokudera had dragged him up a mountain, through a river, and practically drowned him in a pool. That had been interesting…he had accidentally kept his socks on…But it was so tiring that it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Sawada?" Ryohei's voice drifted to him through the velvets of the couch. He raised a hand in recognition. "Its Hibari's turn." Tsuna shot up. He had been waiting for this the entire day. All soreness gone, Tsuna looked around for Hibari who was sleeping in the room. He crept inside and gazed at Hibari with a smile on his face. Then realization hit him as he knew he had to wake him up and get killed. He frowned. Why did these things always happen to him?

He nudged his shoulder and immediately had a tonfa at his throat.

"Don't you know what'll happen if you disturb my nap?" Hibari glared at Tsuna. He gulped.

"So-sorry Hibari-san! Its just that its your turn and-"

"It's my turn?" Tsuna nodded. Hibari just laid back down and closed his eyes. Tsuna had a small panic attack.

"Um, Hibari-san…what do I do?" Tsuna asked, feeling awkward. Hibari opened an eye and sighed.

"Idiot." And patted down next to him. Tsuna blushed.

"You want me to sleep next to you?" Tsuna's voice was several octaves higher. After a few moments, he realized Hibari was already asleep. He sighed and plopped down. Eyes still open, he smiled slightly. Hibari had known that he was tired and worn out. The fact was true. Tsuna smiled a little brighter and closed his eyes.

--

Gokudera was still boasting about his time with Tsuna when the two hours passed. Yamamoto was the first to realize it.

"Hey it's ten!" He shouted pointing at the clock. "They should be back now." Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Did they ever leave…?" He stared at the door leading to the bedroom. He, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei slammed the door open, expecting the worst.

What they saw was the cutest thing they ever saw. Tsuna cuddling on Hibari's chest, and Hibari's arms around Tsuna's body. Their hands shot up to their nose. But all cuteness was gone when Hibari rose up glaring.

"The only one who is allowed to disturb my sleep is Tsunayoshi." And proceeded to bite them.

--

Tsuna grabbed for a beer. The 'official' party begun about an hour ago and he was very well drunk. Yamamoto had suggested that they have a drinking contest and no one protested. But at first he was afraid about breaking the law. Gokudera reminded him that they were in Italy and Tsuna complied.

He hazily checked the situations his guardians had at hand. Mukuro was having a one-on-one contest with Hibari and several bottles were scattered around them. Neither were giving any signs of be close to drunk, although Tsuna couldn't tell about Mukuro as he always acted as if he was high.

Yamamoto was well on his way as was Ryohei and Gokudera. They were taking turns arm wrestling. Tsuna was just sitting on the table making sure Lambo didn't drink any. He seemed to be doing a bad job seeing as Lambo was getting tipsy.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Ryohei was officially drunk now and was waving around a large bottle of sake.

"NO!" They all shouted. Tsuna was relieved. Who knew what they would do to each other. He saw his Tuna fish in the corner and went over to pick it up, crossing Hibari's and Mukuro's death match. He tripped over Hibari's knee and landed in Mukuro's lap. Too drunk to care, Tsuna just snuggled in.

Mukuro sent Hibari a victory sign. Hibari growled.

"Let go of him." He said through gritted teeth. Mukuro coyly put a finger to his lips.

"No, I think that I'll keep him here until New Years." He slyly remarked. Hibari growled again and made a grab for Tsuna's arm. Mukuro jumped away held Tsuna's face. "Do you want me to let go of you?" Tsuna smiled, unaware of what was going on, and nodded. Mukuro frowned. "Really?" He asked again. Tsuna nodded more fiercely. Mukuro frowned more deeply. He grabbed the beer and put it in front of him. "Drink this." Tsuna snatched it and climbed out of Mukuro's grasp. Taking a sip, Tsuna was seized by Ryohei.

"It-hic-is now eleven-hic-fifty five!" Ryohei announced drunkenly, "I will run away with Sawada and kiss him on the bell!" Then laughed loudly. This seemed to snap Tsuna out of his trance.

"What!? Ki-kiss me?" Tsuna looked at his (mostly drunk) guardians. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded. Mukuro stepped up raising his hands.

"I don't know what that idiot is talking about." He said. Tsuna glanced up at Ryohei, who was swaying. Tsuna pulled out of his grasp right before Ryohei swayed one last time and fell over, sleeping. Tsuna sighed and looked at the clock.

"Well, it's eleven-fifty seven. I'm going to sleep. I don't know why I'm still awake…" Tsuna began walking to his room. Right as he touched the door knob, he was yanked away. "Huh!? Mukuro-kun?" He turned to face him. Behind Mukuro, Tsuna saw Yamamoto on the floor sleeping and Gokudera was in the bathroom, puking. Tsuna grimaced and turned back to Mukuro. "Can I help you?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro grinned and leaned onto the doorframe, trapping Tsuna. He unconsciously stepped back, right into the door. An alarm rang suddenly shocking Tsuna.

"Well, seems like its eleven-fifty nine and thirty seconds." The guardians had set it right after Tsuna left on his first 'date'. Mukuro took a hold of Tsuna's chin and raised it so their noses were almost touching. Tsuna blushed a deep red and tried to shove Mukuro off.

_Five Seconds…_

Mukuro was too strong for him and just kept coming closer. Tsuna braced himself.

_4…_

Suddenly Mukuro was yanked off. Tsuna widened his eyes. He had forgotten all about Hibari!

_3…_

Tsuna smiled softly at him. He didn't know what was going on but...

_2…_

He knew he was going to love it.

_1…_

Hibari leaned in so close that Tsuna could feel his breath on his face. He closed his eyes as did Hibari.

_Zero! Happy New Years!_

Hibari pressed his lips onto Tsuna's and gave him a passionate kiss. Tsuna melted into it and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. They stayed there as the fireworks were blasted into the sky, all sorts of colors and shapes. Tsuna sighed mentally. This had to be the most romantic thing ever…

Hibari, on the other hand, smirked mentally. He had won, and Tsuna was forever stuck to him. Or, he would have to keep it that way. Seemed like the perfect New Years Resolution.

And would you know it, ten years later, they were.

~Omake!~

Lambo watched from the sidelines as Mukuro was holding onto Tsuna's shoulders, looking at each other. He was thankful of Tsuna for buying him things and (not really) letting him drink. He decided how he would repay him.

He jumped off the table and started to run over to Tsuna. Of course, for a little guy like him, it took him a while. He was a few feet away from him when an alarm rang. He jolted and ran faster. He tripped over…Mukuro! When did he get there? Anyways, he tripped over him and flew into the air…with his lips right on Tsuna's.

The fireworks exploded and Tsuna was shocked. Lambo patted Tsuna's head and jumped off, still drunk. Then, promptly fell over, asleep. Tsuna blushed and Hibari swore to kill the baby as soon as he woke up.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mukuro fainted.

--

A/N: Finally! It took me four days to write this. I'm such a procrastinator. This was the longest thing I've ever written. 13 pages! I don't think it came out too well…oh well. Did you guys enjoy it? Should I make a sequel, the time setting ten years later? You decide!

The omake was an idea that popped into my head as soon as I remembered Lambo was in the story, sorry Lambo!

(1)-That is the right grammar…right?

(2)-Is there a two? I lost track. It's so long!

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS! Review! 3 tweet~


End file.
